What are these feelings?
by purplewinx
Summary: Sam develops feelings for Danny,but doesn't realize it.When she does,she tries to hide it.The story is actually much better than it sounds.Please read,it's my first story.And review.Enjoy!COMPLETE!
1. What's happening?

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters of Danny Phantom.Though I wish I did,'cause they rock!Anyway,just letting you know so I don't get sued or anything... Yeah...I'm gonna shut up and start the story now.

Sam walked over to her two best friends,Danny and Tucker,who seemed to be debating over something._ Whatever it is,it's probably about something stupid._Those two were smart,but not exactly the sharpest knives in the drawer,if you know what I mean.

''So,what are we talking about today?" Sam asked,taking a bite out of her tofu sandwich.

''Oh,hi Sam,''Tucker smiled,''We're justdiscussing whether girls look better in mini skirts or bikinis.Wanna join in?"

''No thanks,''Sam frowned,''I prefer to sit out when you two decide to act like idiots.''

''Suit yourself.''Danny said,giving Tucker a high five.

As Sam listened to their conversation,she realized that if Danny was talking about that kind of thing,that meant that he had to have been looking at girls when they were dressed like that.She turned to Danny,and glared at him.When he didn't get the hint,...

''DANNY!Will you STOP talking about that already!'' she exploded in his face.

He looked at her,kind of scared by her outburst.''Well,ok Sam.Sorry,I didn't know you were so annoyed by us.''

''Yeah,Sam. Man. Why'd you get so mad?We're only doing it because we have nothing better to discuss at the moment.''Tucker chimed in.

Sam said nothing and returned to her lunch._Why did I get so upset?They were only joking around,_she thought.She decided to just listen to their debate.As Danny was talking,her gaze lowered to his lips._They look so soft...so nice...so kissable..so...sexy...wait.What the heck am I thinking!_ She shook her head to snap out of her little ''lip trance''.But then,she started focusing on how he looked when the sun hit his face._He looks so hot.Why didn't I notice before?_ She drifted into a daydream.

_Sam and Danny were slow dancing.Danny leaned over,and whispered three sweet words into her ears:''I love you."Sam looked at Danny,gazing into his deep blue eyes.They leaned in toward each other. Just as their lips were about to touch...Sam...Sam...Sam..._

''...Sam...Sam,snap out of it!''Tucker said,waving his hand in her face.Sam blinked.It was only a daydream.She realized that they were staring at her.And that she'd been staring at Danny with a lovestruck expression because of her daydream.

''Sam,are you ok?''Danny asked.

''Uh,yeah...I'm..fine.''Sam stammered,even though she knew she wasn't fine._Why was I thinking that? _How _could I be thinking that? Man,talk about weird..and embarrassing._

The bell rang.

''Uhh,I gotta go.''Sam said quickly scooping up her things.

''But we always walk to class _together_'' Tucker said.''As in the tree of us.Man,what's with you?"

"Bye!" Sam yelled,and ran towards the classroom,before either of them could say another word.

Author's note:well,that's it for now.Please review.If you have any suggestions,tell me ,and in your review,would you mind telling me what these words mean,cause I'm completely clueless : lemon, slash, one shot, two shot,and any other bizzaro word that I for got to mention.Tell me what there words mean,please!Thanks:-)


	2. Denial of the Truth

A/N: Special thanks to shepyt.Thany you for telling me what those words meant.You rock,and I'm glad you like my story so far.I just finished reading your email u sent(the definitions u told me came in an email) and I'm glad u like it so far.Since you do,I wrote this chapter right away,because you like the story so far. And to anyone else who reviews& gives suggestions,thank u in avance,u rock!-)(and I feel special.hehe!)And this chapter contains scenes from the t.v.episode with Ember.(I don't own the episode either.)

Sam lay on her bed,thinking about what had happened earlier.Her mind kept replaying the part where They caught her staring at Danny._Why had I been staring at him anyway?_,she thought.She sighed and turned on her side,pulling her knees close to her stomach.She thought up reasons why she was staring at him,and why she had that daydream.But only one reason came to mind,and it was too much for her to face.She desperately tried to think up more reasons,but couldn't.

''I need to take my mind off this.'' she said out loud,and got off of her bed.She headed dowwn to the basement,and walked past the bowling alley that was down there.She saw her grandmother,sitting in her wheelchair.She rolled a ball ,and it went right into the gutter."Yes! A strike!Whoo,baby,this is gonna be a good night!'she yelled.Sam rolled her eyes.Her grandma was a little on the insane side.Sam walked into the movie theater and pushed a button on the wall,that was next to a loudspeaker. Soon, a butlers voice crackled through,loud and clear:

"Yes,Miss?"

"Uh..hi.'' she had never really used the butler before,so she wasn't sure how to talk to him.''Can you play a movie please?''

''Of course,Miss. What is your preference tonight?"

''Romance."she blurted out before she could stop herself,''And can you please bring some popcorn,chips,and a brownie sundae?"

''Yes,Miss.'' the butler replied.

Sam sat in one of the seats in the middle row,just as the huge screen flicked on and started the movie.

''_Ode to Love?_'' Sam frowned to herself,''why do I just _know _this is gonna be corny?''

Ten minutes into the movie,the butler came down with her snacks. The brownie sundae was huge.Good thing it was,too,because she was gonna need it to drown out her thoughts of the days earlier incident.

The movie was pretty outlandish,and they were really bad actors.Shecouldn't standit.But it was the kiss that drove her over the edge.Just seeing their lips touching in such a passionate way gave her a multitude of feelings.And something about that kiss gave her a flashback of earlier that morning.

She ran up to her huge room in despair, jumped onto her bed put her face in her pillow and cried. After about an hour of sobbing,she sat up ,went to her window,opened,and let go.

''WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!WHY!'' she screamed into the dark of night.She was scared.Because of all the truths she ever had to face,for some reason,this one was the absolute worst. She was in love with Danny._And it was so obvious to me the whole time,_she thought,_ever since that day we had to stop Ember.I remember perfectly.His stroong arms were wrapped around my waist,and we were flying,and the sun was hitting him just right.That's when I knew._she lay down on her bed,and thought some more,_then,that stupid Ember had to hit him with that love spell.I'll never forgive her for that game with my emotions...never...ever..._she thought as she drifted to sleep.But she had one final thought._I don't like Danny.It's impossible..._

And if she thought her daydream was bad,her dream was a million times worse.


	3. A shocking discovery

Sorry I took so long.First I was grounded,(Algebra grade..yeah,it wasn't pretty.But I have a C now.Yay!)then,the server wouldn't let me get here.Anyway,I'm gonna goahead and included the sex scene,but if you don't like it,let me know,'cause I don't mind if you want me to take it out.(Yes,I'm just nice like that! hehe)and,I'm still kinda "Eh.."about it ,and I need input.

The next day was a Saturday._Thank goodness, _Sam thought.She crawled out of her bed,and opened her window.She sat on the window sill,feet hanging out the window.As the morning breeze hit her face,she smiled peacefully.

RRRRIIIIINNNNGGG! The phone.

So much for peace.

Sam sighed,and went to pick up the phone.

''Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Danny?''

''Yeah,hey.I was just calling to check on you.You've been acting pretty strange lately.Are you ok?"

''Yeah...It's just that...''

It's just that what?"he asked.

''It's just that...uh..I'm PMSing.''

''Ok...a little too much information...but anyway,you're ok now?"

"Yeah."

"Great! Then you can meet Tucker and me at the mall in an hour?"

"Sure.I'll be there.''

''Great!''

Before Sam could stop herself,she blurted,''Love ya.''

''What?"Danny asked,not sure if he heard right.

''Uh..I was talking to my mom."She lied,holding her breath.

''Oh.Ok.Well see ya.'' he said then hung up.

Sam sighed,then mentally debated her situation in her head._Maybe I should tell him.No!How stupid wold that be?He only sees us as friends.But,he thinks I'm smart.Ok,so I won't deny it.I'm in love with Danny.SoI can either try to show him,or I can hide it.I'll try to show him.Why do I have the feeling I'm gonna screw this up big time?.._

''Hi,guys!" Sam smiled walking up to Danny and Tuck.

"Hey,Sam.''Tucker said,''Heard you're feeling better.''

''Yeah.''

''Well,what are we waiting for,the food isn't gonna eat itself!'' Danny yelled.

Five minutes later,the three of them were sitting down to a hot plate of nachos.

Sam smiled as she watched him eat his food.

''Ya know,you have a really bad staring problem.''Tucker said.

''Thanks.''

Danny stopped chewing.''Uh..there's a martian on your head.''

''I love you too.''

''What!''Danny jumped in his seat ,bewieldered.

Sam snapped out of it.''Um,nothing.-''

''Sam,what is wrong with you?I mean-''Tucker asked.

''I gotta go do stuff.Bye!''Sam leaped up and ran from the table,and away from her two friends,for the second time that week.

midnight

Danny sighed as he flew through the dark night._I know I really shouldn't do this,but I'm really worried about Sam.  
_He peered through her window,and saw her.She was curled on her bed,the covers thrown off.She had on a white night shirt.He took a deep breath as he flew through the window and hovered over her.He had second thoughts._No._he thoought,_I need to do this._ He took a deep breath and plunged into her.Nobody -not even Sam and Tucker-knew that when he was inside people,he could invade their thoughts. _I can't believe I'm doing this! _He channeled all his ghost power on her subconcience,so he could see what she was dreaming.

_Hey,there's me!_he thought,_and Tucker.Wait-Why is Tucker leaving?_

He continued to watch in curiosity,until...

''Oh...my...Gosh!"


	4. How can I know for sure?

Sorry if ch. 3 was kinda empty on details.I was sleepy.(it was like 12:30 at night).Anyway,shepyt,I like the idea.I think I'll include that in a later chapter.Thanks: )

''You and Sam did what!'' Tucker exclaimed,dropping his sandwich on the cafeteria floor.

''Well...we...uh..you know...did it.''Danny stammered.

''You mean you guys had sex ...man,you two are disgusting!''Tucker wrinkled his nose.

''Tucker!You're acting like it actually happened.''Danny frowned at his buddy.''Why are you freaking out at _me_ about it anyway?''

''Well,let's see.Hmmmm...could it be because you and Sam are HAVING SEX!''

''But it didn't actually happen.'' Danny protested.

"I know. Sorry.''

"No prob. But no matter what,Sam can not know that I invaded her dream.She'd kill me.Especially if she knew that I knew about _that_ dream.''Danny said sternly.

"Ok.I swear I won't tell anyone.''

''Won't tell anyone what?" a familiar voice cut in.Sam plopped down by them with a salad.

''Oh , hey Sam!''Tucker said casually. Danny flushed a deep red at the sight of her.

''Uh...h-h-hi...Sam...um...so...what's...uh..up?" he stammered,averting his eyes away from her._Man,why is this so hard for me? _He stood up calmly, and cleared his throat.''Please excuse me.'' he said,his face even redder than before,and slowly walked to the bathroom.

_Ok,is Sam's problem contagious,'cause I think I have it now,_he thought rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.He noticed that his body temperature was higher than normal._I mean,I'm not in love with Sam,am I? I admit I had feelings for her last year,in the eight grade,but I got over it.So it isn't possible...unless- _he wasn't watching where he was going,and crashed right into Dash...who wasn't in a goog mood at the moment.

"Hey,watch it,you-- oh,hello,Danny.Just the person I neeed to see.''he smiled.''Hmmm..now what should I give you today?A swirly? A super wedgie? A broken arm?Oh,I know!How about a Super Sampler?A little of all three for the price of one!''He reached to grab Danny,and give him a pounding.

''...I still have feelings for her...i think ...maybe...''

Dash froze.''Huh? What's with all the crazy talk?Feelings for who?Maybe what?''

But Danny was too lost in thought to notice that Dash was even about to beat him to dust,and walked absent-mindedly outside,and sat on the sidewalk.He placed his haed in his hands.

''...but how can I know for sure?"

''Man,what's wrong with Danny?" Sam asked.

Tucker thought for a minute.He knew that Danny was a little bothered by Sam's dream,but he wasn't that freaked.It had to be something else.But what?He had no choice but to utter the words that nobody ever expected to hear,in their life:

''Sam, for once...I don't know."

Sorry if it's kinda bad. I have no more ideas,except for shepyt's,which I really like,by the way.Yeah,I'm gonna go ahead and use that.


	5. Reflections

Sorry it took so long,but I can only get on the computer every 2 weeks.(when at my dad's house.my parents r divorced.)but,soon,I'll b able 2 write more frequently,'cos my mom is getting the internet.Yay! Anyhoo...

Sam and Tucker walked home in complete silence. Well, one of them was silent anyway.

''I can't _believe_ that I actually didn't know something.''Tucker exclaimed,shaking his head.

"Yeah, well I can't believe that you're still talking about it.I mean,it was a mistake,Tucker.I don't feel like talking,so shut up.''

Tucker ignored her and rambled on,''I know what's happening:My mind is slowly deterieorating!I'll be stupid!I won't be able to get into college!I-''he gasped at his next realization,"I'll be forced to be dependent on others!" He dropped to his knees and turned his face up towards the sky,and yelled,''WHAT A CARD CRUEL FATE HATH DEALT ME!"

On the verge of losing it,Sam pulled Tucker up from the ground,put her hand on his shoulder,and with her other hand,she gave him a firm,square slap across his face.

''Thanks,''he gasped,''I needed that."

Sam smiled sarcastically.

For the next ten minutes they _both _walked in silence.As they passed Amity Park,Sam stopped.

''Tucker,you go ahed. I'm gonna take a walk in the park.'' She headed towards the entrance.

"Want me to come with you?"Tucker asked,finally sane again.

Sam hesitated,considering it._Why not?_she thought,_maybe he can help me...nah._ She shook her head.''No.I owe myself some long deserved alone time.Sorry.''

''No prob.''he said,starting to walk away,but then stopped.

''Hey,Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah,I just need to sort through my thoughts." Though she wasn't in a smiling mood,she forced a smile for Tucker's sake,then walked into the park.

She zipped up her jacket as a breeze placed goosebumps on her arms.As the sun set,the air became cooler. While she walked,she reflected on her thoughts._ Ok,so I like Danny.But why am I having these wierd dreams?What are these feelings? Why do I even like Danny? There's no chance for me anyway.He's too caught up with Paulina.What does he see in her,anyway? _She checked her watch.She had been in the park for three hours,and it was now 8:42.''There's still time to find out.''she said aloud.

_ooooooooooooooooooo_

Sam ran up to her room,and loked the door. She sat on her bed,looking around her huge room.Her burgundy red walls and matching pluch carpet made her feel warm and secure.She took off her shoes and socks,then her skirt,until she was stripped down to her white bra and underwear.She walked over to her full length mirror and stood ,staring at her reflection.

"Well,he can't like Paulina for her body,'cause we're the same body type."she murmered to nobody in particular.She knew this because she and Paulina had been assigned to the same locker in gym,and there were no changing stalls.

She went over every aspect or her body.Her legs were slender and long,with just the right amount of shape.Herbody had soft curves,accentuating her slenderness. Her neck was graceful.Her chest was a size B.But Paulina was a size C._ Maybe that's it.He likes her 'cause her boobs are bigger. _But she knew good and well that Danny wasn't the kind of person to judge someone by their chest size.

_Well,then why does he like her?_ Sam thought, falling to the floor in despair.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Danny stared out his window,in deep thought.Ever since he had invaded Sam's dreams,the beautiful girl had been invading his. Unfortunately,in each dream,Sam had hated him,or broken his heart,which wasn't helping him now.

''Oh,forget it," he said aloud.''Sam'd never go for a guy like me.I'm goofy,immature,and take her for granted so often. Her dream didn't mean anything.It only happened because She hangs around us almost 24/7.So I might as well not even think about her."

But the more he tried not to think about Sam,the more he ended up thinking about her. And the more he thought about her, the more feelings he felt. After a while,he remembered that he liked Paulina too. And then the delimma dawned on him: eventually,he'd have to choose between Paulina and Sam.Andif that time came...

''Which one will I choose?"

sorry if it's kinda skimpy on details.Oh,and uh...what is a flame?Just wondering.Please tell me.Oh,and review too. : )


	6. Going through a change

Things start to heat up!Read and review.(by the way,thanx 4 the reviews! they make me feel special.hehe!)ok, here's the chapter.Enjoy!

As Danny walked to Sam's house to meet her and Tucker,he made his final decision: _Sam doesn't like me,so therefore,I won't do or say anything that will let her on to me. That will only lead to humiliation,and possibly a wrecked friendship._

If only he knew.

He rang the doorbell,and was surprised to see Tucker answer the door.

''Hi,Tuck. I didn't know you were the new butler.'' he joked.

''Ha-ha.'' Tucker grinned.''So,are you still freaked out by her dream?"

''First of all,_ you _were the one freakingout, not me.And second of all, you said you wouldn't mention that around her! You know she'll kill me if she finds out what I did." Danny moaned.

''Don't worry.She's upstairs. Getting dressed.'' Tucker shook his head.''I haven't seen her at all.''

''Didn't she let you in?"

"No.The butler did.He said thatshe said something about the perfect outfit for school today.''

''That doesn't sound like Sam.''Danny said,''and she'' probably end up wearing her black tank top with the skull on it,and a plaid skirt again,anyway.''

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam slipped on the outfit that she had ordered the night before,after comparing herself to Paulina._ If it's a beauty queen that Danny wants,_ she thought,_ it's a beauty queen Danny gets. _She didn't know why,but after all that had happened,she was ready to do anything- absolutely andything- for Danny.She finished,then scurried into the bathroom,concentrating on her reflection. Not a mistake could be afforded. Finnaly,she slipped on her shoes.She sat on the edge of the tub,struggling to tie her shoes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on. Sam! We're gonna be late for school!" Danny yelled,up the steps."I already have enough detentions to last _ten _lifetimes.''

"Yeah. If each detention were a frequent flyer mile,he'd be able to afford a trip around the world.''Tucker joked.

''Ok, gimmie a second.I'm trying to figure out how to tie my shoes!" came a faint response.

Danny and Tucker exchanged puzzled glances.

''Aren't those her shoes in the corner?"Danny asked,pointing towards the door.

''She doesn't know how to _tie her shoes_?'' Tucker blinked.

"Tucker,she's lying.Her shoes are _right here_,so she can't be _up there_ tieing shoes.''

''I wasn't lying,''Sam said,now standing at the top of the steps.Danny headed out the door.I'll be outside waiting for you guys,ok,Tuck?''

He turned and looked at Tucker.He was standing there staring up the staircase. Curious,Danny looked up the steps at Sam,and almost lost his mind.

She was wearing a -holy crap-_pink_spaghetti strap tank top,and a white mini skirt.On her feet were black strappy _high heeled_sandals that tied all the way up to her knees.And as if that weren't enought, She had on black eye-liner,which really brought out her violet eyes,and dusty pink eye shadow,which really accented her eyes. Danny and Tucker stared in shock.

Sam somehow managed to make it down the stairs without stumbling. She walked over to the closet,and grabbed her jacket before heading towards the door.She sighed.

''Are you guys coming or are you just trying to be statues?"She demanded.

Tucker and Danny exchanged knowing glanced.She may have been dressed differently, but Sam was definetely feeling better.They walked out the door,and left for school.


	7. Violence to thyself and others

This story has a lor of shocking twits,doesn't it? Well, I'm glad that you all are enjoying this so far!I feel super duper okie dokie special!(srry,i just ate a tad bit more sugar than i should have had...)P.S. shepyt,i like your idea,and thanx.I will use it at some piont. I'm not sure when,'coz frankly,I'm not sure where this story is headed.(i never was sure, but still...)just know that i'll use your idea:-)  
WARNING: Sorry,but Sam swears.Only once.So does Paulina.She says the a word.It was a nescessity in such a tense situation.(srry 2 anyone who is offended by the b-word.)In this chapter,things start getting a little bit dirtier...and Sam is a little mood-swingish.(only in this chapter).And this chapter is kinda cheesy in my opinion,but you have to read,cause I had to write.HA!mwahahahaha...

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom,or any of the characters.(waaaaaa!boo hoo!)i'm so sad that i could turn into a brat at any given moment.(ok,exaggeration)

_What was I thinking! _Sam rushed down the empty hallyway.Earlier,she'd gotten a ton of attention.Cat calls,wolf whistles,the works.She felt so uncomfortable that she hid in the bathroom until the halls were empty,just so that she could spend some portion of her day being a color other than beet red.She raced down the hallway,out onto the quad(the part of a school cafeteria that is outdoors),searching for Tucker and Danny.She spotted them and quickly ran to them,sliding into her seat.

* * *

Paulina stormed through the gymnasium,fuming._How could Sam become so popular in a day! I can't stand this! I can't stand her!_

All day,Paulina had been getting ignored.Every guy in school was too busy talking about how''hot Sam was'' or how "she really changed her appearance" to notice her._ I'll show her!_ Paulina grinned evily._I'll hit her where it hurts most._

* * *

As Tucker went on and on about homework, she pretended to listen,but her mind was elsewhere:Sam had to admit,she liked the reaction Danny had given.He was absolutely speechless,and just sat there stunned._ Gosh,he looks so hot._ She smiled,thinking of all the things she wanted to do to him.She stopped,realizing that she was thinking about _Danny_ in that way.But shrugged it off.She enjoyed the warm fuzzy feeling she felt .She was in the middle of afantasy where he saved her from a ghost,and he leanded over her and...

"Hi Danny."

The three looked up to see Paulina standing there with a devilishly flirtatious smile,her gaze aimed at Danny.''I need to ask a favor." she grabbed his hand,and dragged him away from the table before he could protest.She was about to open her mouth and say something but she remembered that Tucker didn't know she liked Danny,so she shut her mouth._But that doesn't mean I can't keep a close eye on them_ she thought.

''What did you need,Paulina?" Danny asked,aware of how she was looking at him.

" I want something,she said,her eyes scanning his body.

_Woah!_ he thought,_I like her,but I don't wanna have sex with her..._ He took a step backwards,and Paulina threw herself into his arms."Don't worry,I won't bite."

Now Danny had to admit,he kinda liked this.

She slowly turned her head to look at Sam,who was obviously getting jealous._ Perfect,_ she thought,smirking. She took Danny's hand again,and pulled him behind a huge tree,where Sam couldn't see them.

_That BITCH! _Sam thought. She stood up,to go after them.

''Where are you going?" Tucker asked.

"Somewhere" she growled.

She stormed across the quad,heading towards the tree where she saw Paulina pull Danny.She was so blind with anger that she even stumbled once or twice.She was in no mood for jokes.Paulina had messed with _her_ future boyfriend.She was gonna pay.

Dash saw her stumble."It's ok,Sam. Every amatuer stripper stumbles a few times.'' he laughed.Sam stopped,and slowly turned to face him.She drew back her hand--- and punched him in the left eye.

Paulina moved closer to Danny's lips. closer..clsoer...

''PAULINA!LET GO OF HIM RIGHT NOW!"she yelled.

Paulina turned to look at Sam,and smirked,"Oh,nuh-uh,I don't think so. You stole my popularity,so I'm stealing your friend here.Maybe that'll teach you to keep your sorry-ass hands off of my turf.''

She didn't get to finish.Sam smacked her so hard,her lip started to bleed.She stood up and glared at her before running off to the nurses office.

Sam turned and looked at Danny.''Are you ok,Danny?"

"Sam,I-"

"No need to thank me.I've always wanted to do that."

"why did you do that?"

Sam's blood suddenly ran cold. She looked at Danny.''You wanted her to do that stuff?"

''I never said that.I-''

Did you want her to?"

Danny blushed,"W-w-well..it was a little enjoyable,but-''

The damage was done.Her eyes started welling with tears.She blinked them back.

''No,Sam,that pouty face won't wor - Sam?"he studied her face.

She wasn't faking. The tear started overflowing,and leaking out of her eyes.

''I-I'm fine.I'm crying because I'm happy," she lied."Excuse me" she turned and quickly walked into the school.

* * *

Later that night...

Danny hadn't seen Sam since then.

He figured she was mad at him,and was studying with Tucker. He lay on his bed,replaying the afternoon's events in his mind.

The phone rang,interrupting his thoughts.Rolling onto his stomach,he sighed and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?Danny?"

"Tucker?" he grinned,"hey,how about sharing Sam.I need her help in English."he joked.

He became serious when he heard the grim silence."What's wrong?"

"Everything,"Tucker said ,plainly upset,"After lunch,Sam went missing."

"So? that happened before,"Danny pionted out,"and it turned out she only went to the store for some lunch."

"Not this time,"Tucker said.What he said next made Danny's heart drop sickeninglyto his feet.

"She left a note. She's going to commit suicide."

Sorry if this ch. left out details in some places,and kinda randomly skipped through,but once again,it is 12:31 at night,and I am tired.But I don't fel like sleepin.Wow. o well.


	8. Wow

Suicide. Bet ya weren't expecting that. Anyway,..

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone from Danny Phantom.

Danny ran outside.He couldn't believe the words he had heard.Suicide?

_No,don't do it Sam..._

Every time he heard voices,his heart jumped,asuming it had something to do with Sam.He ran to her house,and rang the doorbell.Nobody answered.

_She really is gone!_ he thought. He searched around frantically,feeling helpless. He knew that there was nothing he could do,and that the next time he saw her,she would most likely be dead.

* * *

Three hours later,it was dark.Midnight. Danny had searched all over Amity and hadn't found a trace._Ok,Danny,_ he thought,_ pull yourself together. You'll never find her if you can't think straight. Ok,you've looked almost everywhere. Where _haven't_ you looked yet?_ The answer came to him almost before he finished the thought :_ School!_

He turned around and ran back up the hill,sprinting towards the school.His legs were burning,and he was running so fast that he could barely breathe,but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he found Sam, and stopped her before she made the biggest,--and last-- mistake of her life.He ran up tto the entrance of the school,and tried to pull open the doors. Locked!

_How am I gonna get in?_ he thought,panic growing in him.Then he remembered that he was the halfa,went ghost,and went throught the school building.No luck there either. He was about to leave,when he heard voices. Crying voices.He followed them up the stairs,and on the second floor,the voice still seemed to be above him._But that's impossible.This is the top floor.Unless..._ He flew through the ceiling to find himself on the roof. The crying voince was a lot clearer now,and it sounded like Sam.

"Sam?" he called. The crying stopped.

"Sam,come out. Or ...or.."he tried to think of a valid threat that was non-relevant,considering thepresent situation.''or,I'll --''

Sam came out.Her face was dry of tears,but her eyes were full of hurt,and were red.

''What do you want?"

"I don't want you to commit suicide."he said. He picked herr up,and they flew down to the streets.He put her down,and she stared at him.

''Oh,like you care!"Sam crossed her arms defiantly."But FYI,I was never gonna commit suicide."

Danny stood there,dumbfounded,''Then why the hell would you leave a note like that!"

"To see if you could stop thinking about Paulina for at least a second."Sam muttered.

"Why do you care about that so much!"he exclaimed.

"Because..I don't wanna see you get hurt,''she lied._No! No more lying.It's time for the truth._"And because you're so naive."

"Oh,really?"he smirked," You go and threaten suicide cos you don't wanna see me hurt,and you call _me_ naive?"

"Yeah."Sam smiled .

Danny noticed that there was more to her smile. It was meek,and _wait,is she actually _shy?he thought in wonder._ok..._

Sam continued."You _are _naive."_What am I doing?Oh well,_ "You're trying to catch the attention of a girl who might as well be a thousand miles away," she smiled again,"but you can't even see the girl who's right under your nose."

"Who's that?"Danny asked,clearly confused.

_Here goes..._ "It's me."Sam said,gazing into his big beautiful blue eyes.Then,before he could even respond, Sam closed her eyes,and pressed her lips gently against his.She backed up;why wasn't he kissing her back?

"Danny?"she said,turning a deep red. Danny just stared at her.

_Woah,did Sam just do that?SAM!_ he was very stunned. Sam took his expression the wrong way.And once again,her eyes brimmed with tears,and she turned,and ran home.

* * *

Sam lay on her bed,with her face in her pillows,sobbing._ I should've known that he'd be grossed out.He doesn't like me! I should've just left it alone! I should've commited suicide! I saw the look on his face! He wishes that I didn't kiss him!He's gonna hate me forever!I can't believe I ruined a perfectly good friendship for nothing..._

_

* * *

_

Danny sat in the kitchen,his head on the table._She kissed me...she kissed me...she kissed me...she kissed me...she kissed me... _He put his head up,and looked around the kitchen,in thought._And what did I do?Absolutely nothing!It should've obvious from the beginning that she likes me.And I could've kissed her back.Tommorow,how am I gonna face her?It'll be so awkward.And it'll be all my fault..._

* * *

The next day,School was terrible for Sam.Danny kept trying to aavoid her,and Sam was miserable,repremanding herself for kissing him.She was back in her normal gothic outfits,thank goodness,and nobody noticed her._The story of my life._She thought.

After school,she went straight home,reconsidering the suicied.


	9. love found

I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Didja miss me? Shepyt,here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Danny Phantom(awwwww,nuts!)I also do not own the idea given by shepyt,(i'll mention it in an afternote,cos,i cant give it away.how much fun would that be? )

Later that night, Danny sat on his bed,thinking about how miserable Sam had seemed. When he had dodged her earlier that day,she looked really hurt. Just the thought sent a sickening twang through his stomach.Everytime he shut his eyes,all he could see was her face.

He thought up a lot of ideas,but none of them seemed good enough.After what seemed like an hour of torment,he came up with the perfect idea.

* * *

In her own bed,Sam had fallen into a peaceful sleep.Despite herself,she was smiling,even though she was sleeping.She was having the best dream...

_She stood with Danny,in his room.He was holding her tight in his arms,teasing her lips with his.His soft lips gently rubbed against hers,yet he wasn't kissing her,Sam quietly maoned ae moved down to her neck,slowly moving down,centimeter by centimeter.He was about to kiss her collarbone..._

Sam jerked out of her sleep.She didn't know why.Her eyes shut sort of opened. She looked up to see Danny,leaning over her. He yelled and,realizing she was awake.She shrieked realizing he was really there,and sat up in the bed,knocking him off. He fell onto the florr,and blushed.When Sam sat up,the covers fell,revealing a black silk lacy tank top that was pleasantly tight on her.

''What the HELL are you doing here!" she yelled.

''I-I...I .."he stammered.

"Well?"

"I wanted to make it up to you and show you I'm sorry for kinda snubbing you?" he rubbed the back of his neck,"when did you get that top?"

"My top has nothing to do with this!"she fumed,"You thought you could make it up to me with sex!"

Danny flinched.''No,not really,...''

"Then what were you doing?"

But Danny had already lost focus.Suddenly,every thought ,every memory,everything to do with Sam came flooding back to him.

"Sam?''

"What?"

"I really am sorry,you know."

That did it.

"SORRY!" she exploded,"yOU TRY TO HAVE SEX WITH ME IN MY SLEEP,AND YOU CAN ONLY SAY SORRY!"

Danny walked over to her,half tempted to smack her.

"YOU,DANNY FENTON,NEED SOME SERIOUS,.SERIOUS---"

Danny pulled her face closed to his,and placed his lips on hers,slowly pushing his tongue into her mouth.

_Oh,is she gonna kill me now! he thought,_making the statement known to his brain so he wouldn't look down from heaven and wonder why he was all bloody.

But Sam simply wrapped her arms around his neck.After a few moments,he broke thee kiss.

''I love you." he said,staring into her eyes.

"I love you too,"she said.They kissed again.

Danny laid her on her back,and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Danny,what are you doing?"

"Well,isn't this what you want?"

"Yeah...but Danny,I know you aren't confortable with this."

"Who said I wasn't?"he smirked defiantly.

"I'm willing to wait. That'show much I love you."she said.

He looked her in the eyes,full of understanding."Thank you,"he said.

He truned ghost,and flew off into the night.

They both slept well,contented aand happy to finally undertsand what those feelings really were: love.

Well,that's it. Sorry if the ending is weak,but that's all I had.Anyways,thanx 2 shepyt 4 the idea of her dreaming about him,&waking up to see he was really there.And thanx to the readers and reviewers.My first story is complete! YAY!


End file.
